List of Goblin Fruits
These are some of the known Goblin Fruits, but there are many more species that are not described here. Overview :Main Article: Goblin Fruit Rare forms of fruit have special properties that are powerful enough to do any a number of things, limited only by the Storyteller's imagination and sense of restraint. Most goblin fruits have names that are play-on-words with what they appear to be, like a "honey-suckle" being a fruit dripping with real honey. Aetherfruit Growing in grape-like clusters, this goblin fruit can be eaten raw to intensify dreams. However, its primary use is in an anesthetic known as Aetherwine, formed by fermenting the fruit.Lords of Summer, p. 157 Amaranthine Like a small red eggplant. Heals a single point of aggravated damage per scene.Changeling: The Lost (Rulebook), p. 223 Babel Gum A lichen-like growth in urban areas of the hedge, babel gum tastes of anise and has the texture of a dried-out marshmallow. Chewing on babel gum prevents the character from reading or making heads or tails of any written word, but allows them to understand any language spoken around them. The effects last for one scene. Winter Masques, p. 113 Bloodapple Shaped like a slightly distorted apple of deep crimson splotched with reddish-purple, its tough skin hides cloyingly sweet, juicy flesh the color of fresh blood with a tight, pit-like cluster of seeds at its center. Consuming a bloodapple changes one point of aggravated damage to lethal damage, though a changeling may only benefit from this once per scene.Night Horrors: Grim Fears, p. 127 Bloodbane A pale yellow lichen that tends to grow in damp conditions, it can be dried and ground and then mixed in with other foods. Bloodbane prevents the blood from clotting as it should, and a single dose causing stomach cramps or minor internal bleeding for 24 hours. Consumed more than once, it prevents bone marrow from producing new blood and will cause massive internal hemorrhaging. In game terms, one dose of bloodbane is Toxicity 3, but any subsequent doses taken for the next month increase to Toxicity 6.Night Horrors: Grim Fears, p. 20 Bloodroot This goblin fruit has no apparent effect on changelings, but it works as a narcotic for vampires. Exactly who found this out, no one knows, but one thing’s for certain: there’s a killing to be made selling this “''bloodroot''” to vampires.Changeling: The Lost (Rulebook), p. 250-251 Brumebulb Appearing as a small onion-like plant with a sour taste, it requires a successful Wits + Investigation roll to find the delicate curled green leaves that indicate where to dig, often at a -3 penalty, as it likes to grow beneath heavy grasses and other brush. If one can manage to find it and get it down (Resolve + Composure roll), the Lost turns to vapor and is blown from the hedge by a soft breeze, reforming within a mile or two of where they originally entered the Hedge. At that point, they painfully and violently vomit up the brumebulb, suffering 2 points of bashing damage.Rites of Spring, p. 131 Buglewort Makes a character extremely alert (and possibly irritable), adding 4 to his Initiative for the duration of the scene. It requires a successful Intelligence + Survival or Occult roll to differentiate from Nightcap.Changeling: The Lost (Rulebook), p. 223 Chu Chu Clum Growing in grassland areas of the hedge, the stalks of this bamboo-like grass are filled with a blood-red liquid that tastes of sour limes. Potently intoxicating, a half a teaspoon is enough to cause extreme intoxication, making the changeling happily drunk. For the next hour, the Lost gains +2 to Social rolls, but -2 to Dexterity, Wits, and Intelligence.Winter Masques, p. 113 Cocorange These massive seeds are about the same size and shape as a football, with a hard outer shell. They grow in tropical and subtropical climes and contain pulpy, fibrous, citrus flesh that can be eaten raw, squeezed for its juice or cooked. When consumed, it produces a mild intoxication, equivalent to about one shot of liquor.Goblin Markets (book), p. 21 Coralscalp Harvested from under the waves where the Hedge and the ocean meet, coralscalp resembles kelp from a distance. Only close inspection reveals it to be made up of long, fine, hair-like fibers. When dried and smoked, coralscalp bolsters a changeling’s sense of self for the remainder of the scene; she gains a bonus die on perception rolls and rolls to avoid losing Clarity. Afterwards, however, the character experiences mild hallucinations, suffering a -2 penalty to all perception rolls for the following scene.Goblin Markets (book), p. 21 Coupnettle A delicate leafy plant often made into tea with a bitter, minty taste. It restores a single point of Willpower per scene. Each additional plant consumed in a 24 hour period restores another Willpower point, but adds a -1 penalty to Composure rolls.Changeling: The Lost (Rulebook), p. 223 Cousin's Trumpet A scentless, yellow, trumpet-shaped flower growing in jungle-like areas of the Hedge, when steeped as a tea in the human world it has a potent hallucinogenic effect. Any Lost who partakes of such tea experiences powerful hallucinations that extend to almost all the senses for an hour, generally (but not always) feeling euphoric and one with universe, during which he is subject to -3 to all pools; when the effect ends, he recovers a point of Willpower. Consuming the tea within the Hedge does not cause hallucinations, but instead increases her psychoactive control of the hedge, effectively adding +2 to her Wyrd score but only for the purposes of shaping the Hedge.Winter Masques, p. 114 Dactyl These, oily, juicy fruits resemble dates and prosper in arid environments. When consumed, a dactyl makes the imbiber seem new and exciting to everyone she interacts with, granting the 9-Again rule on social rolls for the remainder of the scene. Dactyl, unfortunately, are notoriously foul; eating one requires a Resolve + Stamina roll, and keeping it (and anything else recently eaten) down at the end of the scene requires a second.Goblin Markets (book), p. 21 Fear Gortach ("Hungry Grass") Makes the person who consumes it famished. A character who has eaten Fear Goratch in the past must succeed on a Wits + Composure roll when encountering it again to avoid gorging on it. Characters who have the Gluttony vice get a -3 modifier to this roll.Changeling: The Lost (Rulebook), p. 223 Flower-Of-One-Hour ("Tiger Mallow") Appearing in hot, humid areas of the hedge, this tropical-looking flower looks first like a thistle before unfolding into a black trumpet-shaped bloom with a fiery center. It blooms for only one hour each day, but not on any sort of a predictable schedule. Those with at least one point in Summer Mantle may brew it into a tea during its blooming time that has a fiery quality that makes the skin feel sunburnt and inflames passions and, when drunk, allows the character to shift dots of Resolve to either Strength or Stamina for the duration of the hour. If more than two points are moved in this fashion, she burns out afterwards, feeling drained and suffering -3 to all rolls until she has slept for 8 full hours. If drunk after the hour has passed, it has a chilling effect and tastes of anise.Lords of Summer, p. 52 Fugespores These brown spores grow on the briars of the hedge and when ingested, they grow inside the intestines, pushing through internal walls and releasing toxins into the blood. Over time, the target develops hallucinations and/or dizzy spells. The fungus is capable of spreading into the body, and if it takes root in the brain, it will destroy the character's memories and leave him in a fugue state, sometimes leading to a coma or permanent brain damage. Toxicity 5.Night Horrors: Grim Fears, p. 20 Ghoul's Shroud A lacy grey moss that grows from rocky fissures and falls in hanging curtains, when consumed raw, if a changeling can manage to consume the tough, painfully tangy moss, it allows the changeling to ignore the effects of any poison of toxicity less than 4 for a scene. While thus protected, the Changeling's eyes leak tears and she is possessed of an unquenchable thirst. When dried, ground and mixed with water, it makes a bland but sustaining gruel.Night Horrors: Grim Fears, p. 127 Hera Pear Hera Pears appear much like their real-world counterparts, only utterly perfect with perfect, green skin. Anyone consuming the pear may choose to be entirely healed of any one disease (though derangements cannot be healed this way). However, the Hera Pear tree only grows in the very center of the hedge, deep within the thorns, and is always guarded by a powerful hobgoblin of some sort which must be bested before the fruit can be plucked.Rites of Spring, p. 131 Hidefruit As small as a pomegranate seed, these tiny red fruits which grow on rare vines mixed in with the thorns of the hedge hide a drop of molasses-like fluid at their center. When consumed, they will hide a Changeling from the Gentry entirely, making their eyes slide right over them as if they were not even there. The Gentry may attempt to track the Changeling with a Wits + Composure roll, but do so at a -5 penalty so long as the Changeling remains under the effects of a Hidefruit. The effect lasts for a number of minutes equal to the changeling’s Wits + Resolve.Autumn Nightmares, p. 59 Jarmyn Fruit Eliminates dice pool penalties for actions taken during periods of extended wakefulness. Each dose, either of Jarmyn Fruit or Leaves, causes the changeling to sleep for a full day after the effects wear off, to a maximum of 7 days.Changeling: The Lost (Rulebook), p. 223 Jarmyn Leaves A stimulant that adds 3 bonus dice to rolls allowing the character to stay awake. Each dose, either of Jarmyn Fruit or Leaves, causes the changeling to sleep for a full day after the effects wear off, to a maximum of 7 days.Changeling: The Lost (Rulebook), p. 223 Jennyapples Twisted, dark-spotted fruits which grow from a large shrub. When the skin is pierced, it reveals a jennystone inside and confers the same -1 penalty to all within smelling distance. If eaten, it causes -3 to all dice pools for the rest of the day.Rites of Spring, p. 131 Judas Yew Berries Growing in hedge deserts, the small red berries of the Judas Yew tree are poisonous, causing a single point of lethal damage which cannot be avoided, but allow the changeling consuming them to go three times as long without food or drink with no further ill effect.Winter Masques, p. 111 Myrsina A apple which looks perfect, but when consumed requires a Resolve + Composure roll to avoid vomiting, but once consumed causes them to fall into a deathlike sleep for the next 12 hours, which is so convicing even the Wyrd is fooled, and any lifelong pledges end without being broken.The Rose-Bride's Plight, p. 7 Nevernip A hybrid of blushberries and Fear Gortach and appearing as purple berries, these heal but cause the same insatiable hunger for them that Hungry Grass does. A character who has eaten Nevernip in the past must succeed on a Wits + Composure roll when encountering it again to avoid gorging on it. Characters who have the Gluttony vice get a -3 modifier to this roll.Rites of Spring, p. 131 Nightcap Makes a character extremely lethargic, cutting their speed in half until they can achieve 4 successes on an extended Stamina + Resolve roll. Requires a successful Intelligence + Survival or Occult roll to differentiate from Buglewort.Changeling: The Lost (Rulebook), p. 223 Pitt Moss Resembles rubbed sage and has a pungent taste. When consumed in large quantities, it causes an overwhelming ennui. When consumed fresh from the field, it subtracts a point of willpower from the target and prevents him from spending any further willpower for the remainder of the scene.Changeling: The Lost (Rulebook), p. 224 Serpent Gourd A long gourd with a shiny black exterior, serpent gourd grows high up on tangled, woody vines spiked with cruel thorns as long as a man's finger and is thus extremely difficult to harvest. When split open, its white flesh comes apart in ropy strands. If boiled with a fistful of its own thorns, then strained, it produces a clear, syrupy fluid with a bitter taste which affords the changeling +1 to all oneiromancy and oneiromachy rolls.Night Horrors: Grim Fears, p. 127 Slumberberries These small, dark green berries are extremely sour, growing on parasitic vines in clumps of 5 or 6. Eaten raw, they cause drowsiness. If the Changeling was sleepy to begin with, they will fall into a deep, dreamless sleep. Boiled, however, they produce a tea that will cause horrible, vivid nightmares often involving torture or other grievous physical harm.Night Horrors: Grim Fears, p. 20 Trenchmint This cross-breed of coupnettle and pitmoss is a highly invasive, rapidly spreading weed which appears as a delicate-stemmed plant with curling violet leaves. Walking through it releases a sharp, minty odor which will cost the Changeling a point of willpower but will grant him +3 to whatever mental skill the Lost was thinking about at the time, or a random mental skill of the ST's choosing for a scene. When the effects of the trenchmint wear off, the character is lethargic and suffers -1 to all Physical rolls for the next day, -2 if the character’s Vice is Sloth.Rites of Spring, p. 131 Wineberry Blush Very tart berries. Wine fermented from them is believed by some hobgoblins to be able to absolve sins. If a changeling drinks a draught of the wineberry blush within 24 hours of having degenerated with a derangement gained as a result, the goblin wine will cause the new derangement to fade immediately, offering a slightly clearer head about one's decisions and perceptions.Dancers in the Dusk, p. 91 Wyrmthumb A black fig-like fruit with a distressingly fleshy quality that is favored by True Fae and filled with a sickeningly sweet sticky sap. At its center is a cluster of squirming white maggot-like creatures with clicking little black mandibles, which if consumed, confers great flexibility to the Lost and +5 dice to escape bonds of any kind and also gives +1 Glamour.Rites of Spring, p. 131 References Category:Changeling: The Lost Category:Hedge (CTL)